Summertime for Bokka
Overview Summary #Find Ola the Fantastical in the Mirror of Lyss and convince him to perform in the new play. #Find Amadi and free her from the Kournans. #Convince Amadi she must appear in the new play. #See Theatre Manager Daudi for your reward. Obtained from :Theatre Manager Daudi in Resplendent Makuun Requirements :The Show Must Go On :Norgu is required in the party Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*Trade Contract Dialogue :"! Norgu! You have to help me! I can't find anyone to play the leads. I can't have a play without lead actors! The prince will have my head for this, for sure! You have to help me find Ola and Amadi. They're perfect for these parts. They walked out along with everyone else, but I'm sure you could convince them to come back! I heard Ola was hanging around the Mirror of Lyss. Can you run over there and see if you can find him? He was pretty close to Amadi, if you know what I mean. He might know where to find her as well." ::Accept: "Consider me your casting agent." ::Reject: "I only cast in self-defense." Intermediate Dialogue 1a (Ola the Fantastical) :"What did you want from me, Norgu? A little acting advice, perhaps? After all, everyone knows that I am the best actor in Elona. ::Player response: "Actually we're looking for someone to take the lead role in a new play, and we were hoping you might know someone up to the job. It takes the best to know the best." :"A new play, and I'm not in it? You must be kidding; the only new play I've heard about is that dreadful "Summertime for Bokka." I managed to get a copy of the script, and I can tell you that is, without a doubt, the worst script I have ever seen! I hope that you didn't come here to ask me about THAT one, because there is no way I would EVER associate MY good name with that ABOMINATION! ::Option 1: "What if we paid you 500 gold to be in that abomination?" (goes straight to the next dialogue below) ::Option 2: "You? Frankly, you're too old for the part." (jump down to Intermediate Dialogue 1f) Intermediate Dialogue 1b (Ola the Fantastical) :"Well, I suppose 500... you did say 500? Yes, 500 gold would certainly make me look at that... original and... unconventional play in a new light. I do have standards and all, but I also need to eat and this is the only game in town. You do have the gold on you, right?" ::Option 1: "Of course I have it, here it is." (jump down to Intermediate Dialogue 1e, unless not have , then same as Option 2) ::Option 2: "Not yet... could we just call this a trust exercise?" (goes straight to the next dialogue below) Intermediate Dialogue 1c (Ola the Fantastical) :"You don't have the gold and still you expect me to trust you? Now that IS funny... almost as funny as my nigh-legendary performance in the role of Bax Mealishtok in the smash hit "The Productioneers." But I'm afraid my answer will be tragic for you, as tragic as the fate of Twini Sodd, the nefarious dentist of Paine Lane... a role I originated, of course." ::Player response: "It's probably for the best. The manager did say few people would pay to see an antique like you onstage." (goes straight to the next dialogue below) Intermediate Dialogue 1d (Ola the Fantastical) :"An "antique," is it?! Bah! I am the greatest actor Elona has ever SEEN! I leave the groundlings rolling on the floor and the noble ladies weeping into their handkerchiefs!" ::Player response: "But aren't they supposed to laugh during the comedies, and cry during the tragedies, instead of the other way around?" :"What?!? How dare you imply that I cannot... that I am too old to... why, this is an OUTRAGE! I can perform this role with both arms tied behind my back! And if the audience is too unsophisticated to appreciate the subtle nuances of Ola the Fantastical's performance, I PITY THEM!" ::Player response: "Color me unsophisticated. Now if you'll excuse me, I still need to find a lead actor for this play." :"Now hold on must one minute, pal! You say you need an actor, see? Well the best gods-blessed actor in Elona is standin' right here. Sure, the script is a pile of trash, see, but I can meet the challenge. I mean, c'mon, buddy? Listen to me. LISTEN to ME! If I can hide THIS accent onstage, think of what I could do in "Springtime for Varesh." It's perfect, see? Everyone's a winner!" ::Player response: "Well, when you put it that way..." :"Perfect! You know, pal, I... ahem.. that is to say, the thought occurs, my friend, that since I shall now be lending my considerable talents to this... role... it would not hurt to have a considerable talent as my leading lady. Amadi once told me that she pined to share the stage with yours truly, and I must admit I would relish the opportunity for professional... and PURELY professional... reasons. Despite what you may have read about us in the news scrolls. Her lesser, yet still bright, light shall illuminate my far brighter gleam to new heights of brilliance! But no... it can never be. The cruel Kournans have seen to her inglorious fate! If only I was not now honor-bound to rehearse for what may prove to be my definitive role. But you... yes, I think even you might be able to rescue Amadi. I hear she is held prisoner in the wilderness to the east of Resplendent Makuun." (Conversation ends) Intermediate Dialogue 1e (Ola the Fantastical) :"Ah, the sweet, sweet sound of gold on gold! Finer than the sound of a popping cork! You know, since I am going to be a part of this play now, it would be nice if I were not the ONLY real talent onstage. In fact, I'll just bet that Amadi would be up for the part, if only to share the stage with one as famous as myself... fame does rub off, you know. True fact. :Unfortunately, I hear she has been... what is the word... "kidnapped." And I am a lover, not a fighter. You on the other hand, look like quite the fighter. If you tried, you could surely rescue Amadi. I heard through the actor's grapevine the ransom notes have been coming from the wilderness east of Resplendent Makuun." (Conversation ends) Intermediate Dialogue 1f (Ola the Fantastical) :"What? Too OLD?! Are you joking? Who's going to play this role... NORGU? It's obvious that I am the only logical choice for that play... but I know when I've been INSULTED." ::Option 1: "That is a shame, we were going to pay you 500 gold as a signing bonus." (jump back to Intermediate Dialogue 1b) ::Option 2: "Actually, the manager specifically told us not to approach you. He thinks the part is beyond someone of your advanced years." (jump back to Intermediate Dialogue 1d) Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Amadi) :"Thank you so much for saving me! Those Kournans threatened me in the most horrible ways! Varesh's demons were going to... but it's too much! I could not bear it! I'll work for the prince again if only to be free of this dreadful place! :I'll do whatever it takes to stay out of that place, even if it does mean working for the... ugh... prince. Just between you and me, I'm only going back because of Norgu. If it wasn't for you, dear Norgu, I never would have been able to become the actress that I am today. And now I owe you my life all over again. You... like me, Norgu. You really like me. I see that now. The least I can do is honor your request, even if it means I am entertaining that beast of a prince and working with that pompous "Ola the Craptastical." But if that doddering drunkard forgets his lines again, I'm not responsible!" Reward Dialogue :"Another disaster narrowly averted! Now I just have to finish getting the sets designed, get them all built, finish rewriting the script, schedule rehearsals, set up showtimes... oh my, I can't just sit here and chat, I've got work to do! Thanks for everything, now please excuse me, I'm sure there's something else I should begin panicking about! Farewell!" Walkthrough Theatre Manager Daudi will offer you this quest right after you collect the reward for The Show Must Go On. Map to Grand Court of Sebelkeh and exit out the east gate; Ola will be on the eastern edge of the pool south of the Court. Talk to him and play against his ego to avoid paying him any gold. Travel to Yahnur Market, and exit north-east into Resplendent Makuun. Amadi is in the south-west corner, walk a short distance east from the entrance; you will need to fight (perhaps) a group of skree and (definitely) the Kournans, to rescue Amadi. The Kournans are easily defeated using only heroes and henchmen in your party. Talk to Amadi after the fight; she will be thankful for her life and agree to play the role. Map to Honur Hill and re-enter Resplendent Makuun for an easy fight-free run to Daudi in the palace and your quest reward. Notes *After picking up the quest, you can just head south and rescue Amadi from the Kournans and return to Theatre Manager Daudi for the reward without having to speak to Ola. *There is an error in the dialogue if you choose to insult Ola the Fantastical about his age. He first refers to the play's name as "Summertime for Bokka", but later on calls it "Summertime for Varesh" from the previous quest The Show Must Go On. Trivia *There are various references from the movie, "The Producers", "Summertime for Bokka" (Springtime for Hitler), and Ola's referral to the role of "Bax Mealishtok" (Max Bialystock)), "The Productioneers" (The Producers). *Twini Sodd, the nefarious dentist of Paine Lane is a reference to the play/musical "Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street". *Paine Lane may also be named after the Beatles song "Penny Lane" or just a play on words "dentist" / "pain lane", (you work it out). *Amadi's quote "You... like me, Norgu. You really like me" is a reference to Sally Field's often parodied Oscar acceptance speech, usually misquoted as "You like me, you really like me!" (The actual quote is "I can't deny the fact that you like me, right now, you like me!"). Category:Nightfall quests